


The Madness of Barty Crouch

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: What's worse than a certified lunatic? A clingy certified lunatic. Every evil group has one of those. And among the Death Eaters, it's me, Barty Crouch Junior. This is my story. You shall decide whether to laugh or cry after reading it.BURN, reader, BURN.Not now, Barty.Aww....





	The Madness of Barty Crouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. Sparta.

The day started off all right. As all right as Voldemort's days got.

Then, of course, it had to go wrong. For Narcissa had lied to him. A concerned mother who had no reason to obey him anymore had LIED to him? Preposterous.

"So I'm going to have to kill you now." Voldemort said

He paid no heed to Wormtail being choked from behind, hyper-focused on Narcissa as he was.

"I've said my piece." Voldemort said coldly "Now say yours, woman!"

"This is madness."

Then, as if on cue, a figure jumped down, his blonde hair going every which way. He was dressed in.....leather armor?

"Madness?" he said with a flourish, striking a pose "This.Is.Sparta!"

Voldemort and Narcissa both stared at him.

"Didn't you receive a Dementor's Kiss?" Narcissa asked skeptically

"Oh, Narcissa, you wound me." Bartemius Crouch Junior gave her a manic grin "I thought you would realize that a minor obstacle such as that wouldn't keep me from my Lord."

"Minor obstacle?" Narcissa repeated, flabbergasted "You got your soul sucked out! By all means, you shouldn't even be able to speak right now. Or feel anything, for that matter."

"I wrestled Dementors for the right to have my soul back." Barty grinned lopsidedly "I won."

And then, with a loud thump, Narcissa fainted.


End file.
